The present invention generally relates to tools suitable for use when installing floor coverings such as carpets. More particularly, this invention relates to a handheld multi-purpose carpet installation tool adapted to crease and tuck carpets.
Various tools have found use for installing carpets and other floor coverings. Examples include tools adapted to crease a carpet where the surface being covered (e.g., a floor or step tread) meets an adjoining vertical surface (such as a wall or step riser), tools adapted to tuck the edge of a carpet beneath a baseboard or other trim piece, and tools adapted to assist in the removal of a carpet. Such tools are often not designed or well suited for performing multiple tasks in an efficient manner, and may be of limited use in confined areas such as stairs and doorjambs because their size or shape.
Accordingly, there is a need for a handheld tool capable of being used to perform multiple functions when working with carpets, especially in confined areas.